


With You

by Syran



Series: DBSJ Genderbender [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syran/pseuds/Syran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun and his fiance Junsu spend a lovely dinner together after Junsu's first musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

The two sat at the table, lit candles flickering across their meals. They nibbled on the dishes between soft smiles and subtle touches. Yoochun gave a small smile from across the table as he reached for his wine, winking as he brought the glass to his lips. His date rolled her eyes at the gesture but still blushed a pretty pink for him. He laughed fully at her reaction as she gave a pout before finally smiling herself. Her smile was so beautiful to Yoochun. He loved how it brightened her face and brought a twinkle to her eyes. He was completely and utterly in love with her. He's always been.

“You were remarkable tonight, Junsu,” Yoochun said softly. His face softened as he watched his lover.

She twiddled with the napkin in her lap before finally looking up at her date, her smile blinding, “Thank you, Chunnie.”

“I mean it, Su,” Yoochun said with sincerity, “You were amazing. Your voice was phenomenal. I was blown away.”

“You say it like you've never heard me sing before, Chun,” Junsu said with a shy giggle.

“I know,” he said as his eyes glazed over in wonder, “But seeing you on that stage, watching you perform under those lights, seeing your dreams come true; it's nothing like it. I'm so proud of you, Junsu.”

Junsu paused with the fork raised to her mouth before slowing putting it down and staring at the man across from her in awe. Her face then slowly blossomed into a grateful smile. His words touched her. For so many years she's chased her dream of becoming a musical actress and for years everyone laughed at her. They called her aspirations childish, called her a dreamer and told her to get her head from out of the clouds. 'Why won't you pursue an actual career,' her guidance counselors would tell her. 'Don't put all your eggs into one basket,' her father would say as he paid for her dance classes and vocal lessons. However one person didn't second guess her choice. The man across from her didn't laugh when she told him her dream. He simply smiled behind his piano and told her that with her voice, she could definitely do it.

That was ten years ago when they both met in the music room at their senior high school. Yoochun and his two cousins were transfer students during their junior year. The new student happened to step into the music room as Junsu was practicing for an upcoming showcase. They ended up spending the next few weeks together in that music room, meeting after school to make music together. Next thing Junsu knew, she suddenly had musical accompaniment added to her piece as they both performed at the showcase together.

Now a decade later, the good friend she made in the music room during her junior year is now her fiance and the unattainable dream that everyone had ridicule her for has come true. She placed her smaller hand above the one across from her, placing the fingers that always made music with her upon her cheek. She closed her eyes as Yoochun's thumb ran under her eye, catching a stray tear.

“I couldn't have done it without you,” Junsu whispered into his palm, “I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.”

“Somehow, I really doubt that,” Yoochun spoke as he wiped more tears from her face, “Don't cry, Su. Today's supposed to be a happy day. I don't want to see you cry.”

“They're happy tears, you idiot” Junsu said, “And you really don't know how lost I'd be without you.”

Yoochun smiled softly. If only she knew. He would be the lost one without her. The day he walked in on her singing in that music room was the day his entire life changed. Yoochun came from a wealthy family, his father a CEO of a formidable construction company. He was his father's heir. He held that title with pride and it became his entire purpose. Still, his father knew that Yoochun had a strong passion for music, even when he was young. He even supported his love for it, paying for vocal lessons and also piano lessons. However, he also made sure his son knew that it was secondary, that the company came first. His future laid with the company and Yoochun wholly agreed.

However as the years passed, his heart began to cry out to music. He couldn't be the businessman his father needed him to be. He wanted to make his father proud more than anything but making his father proud would mean being unhappy himself and Yoochun was devastated by that realization. In the end, Yoochun knew that he could not let his loving father down, though. He chose his father's happiness instead of his own. He would let music go.

When he walked into that music room his junior year, he walked in to play his last piece. Instead his ears were filled with the loveliest sound he's ever heard. Every note and every melody was perfection. The emotion was overbearing. He felt every word that came from the singer's mouth. That day as he sat behind the ivory keys and played effortlessly along with this angel, he knew that he could never fall out of love with music. He begged his father afterward to compromise with him. Now a decade later he's a freelance composer and CFO of Park Construction as his older cousin became CEO in his stead.

“If only you knew, Su,” Yoochun smile softly at his savior, “I would be so unhappy if I had never met you.”

Junsu playfully rolled her eyes before slapping her fiance's hand from her smiling face, “You can be so cheesy sometimes.”

“You're the one crying happy tears,” Yoochun said with a cheeky smile, “Saying how 'lost' you'd be without me. I say you're much more cheesy than me.”

“Whatever,” she said as she hid her blushing face behind the cup of her nonalcoholic cocktail.

Yoochun laughed before flagging down their waiter and asking for the bill, “I love you too, Su.”

Junsu smiled at the confession that she's heard so many times in the ten years that the two have known each other. Even if he's said it in a joking manner she knew that his words were sincere. The singer grinned as she thought back to the first time he said those words to her and how difficult it had been. Now he can say the words so easily. The thought made her heart swell. They have been through so much together, but it seems that in the end everything was worth it.

“I love you, Yoochun,” Junsu said seriously as her eyes shown desperately, as if she wished she had more than just words to express what she's feeling, “I love you so much.”

Yoochun looked up from signing the check at his love's voice. They were usually a playful couple, but it was moments like this that they showed that beyond the teasing they really cared for each other. They were truly in love, even if they didn't show it all the time.

“I love you too, Junsu,” Yoochun said as he watched his fiance tenderly.

“Mr. Park, are you done with the bill?”

The two blinked away from each other at the extra voice. Yoochun smiled sheepishly as he gave the waiter the payment. The employee smiled at them sweetly when he returned with Yoochun's card.

“Thank you,” Junsu beamed at the waiter.

“It's no problem,” he shrugged, “Congratulations on you opening night, Ms. Kim – or should I say Mrs. Park?”

“Mrs. Park is fine,” Junsu said shyly as she played with her engagement ring.

“Mrs. Park,” the waiter corrected, “You were amazing tonight. I was lucky to be able to see it.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, have a nice day, Mr. and Mrs. Park,” the waiter chimed before hurrying off to his next table.

“Mr. and Mrs. Park,” Junsu said with a wide smile, “I like it.”

“I'm glad you do, love,” Yoochun joked but his face was a soft pink, “We'd have a problem if you didn't considering that were getting married in two months.”

Junsu laughed, “Then again, Mrs. Jung just might fit me more. Yunnie and I do get along better.”

“Oh please,” Yoochun rolled his eyes and he pull Junsu's chair out, “Like Yun would ever leave Jae.”

“True,” Junsu shrugged with a cheeky grin as she stood to face him, “I guess I'm stuck with you.”

“I guess you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more DBSJ genderbend oneshots and maybe make a series out of it. I'll see how I feel and if people want it. I'm transferring some of my work from other places here so they're all in one place (Originally Posted on Asian Fanfics)


End file.
